codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gloucester (Colorless Memories)
Britannic Corporation Directors Newsletter "It is in my ever so humble view, that the quality of Britannic's weapons and armoured productions is unquestioned on all levels. Proven by the success of the 4th Generation The Glasgow was proven when our glorious Britannian army vanquished those Eleven Mongols and their inferior ways in 2010 a.t.b. Then we outdid ourselves thanks to our partnership with Weinberg Corporation when we co-designed and manufactured the Glasgow's successor the Sutherland in 2014 a.t.b. The fact that terrorist groups and arm dealers like that so professed merchant of death Yuri Orlov ( I had the real pleasure of meeting that cretin years ago at the arms fair in Mumbai, I believe that he was high on some sort of drug. Most likely from the way his face kept twitching). Steal or buy this up in bulk for the black market proves just how quaint the rest of the worlds Knightmare Frames are. Even those Eleven's more often than not use our Knightmares than their own which just copy us plate for plate. Heh we all remember the pathetic sight of their knightmare when they brought their prototype over to the dump of a city San Diego. Anora and i spent our honeymoon there. We had the pleasure of a murder happening on the beach the moment we arrived. I can only hope it has improved since then. Something that drunken old fossil Ruben never was able to do with his Ganymede's or any other Frame his noddy family came up with. It's no wonder the Einstein's cast their hands away from them when their trollop sponsor died. In such a Flash as well heh, for the great Marianne the Flash to be swept down so easily in her own home. After the way she treated my family brought more pleasure than even my wife did during the bedding ceremony at our wedding. And all Rubben has left is his bottle of whisky and that Academy he runs over in Area 11. Heard he brought the place for basically nothing back around 97-98 after an "Incident" surrounding it from what my sixth daughter Beatrice has learned from her pouncy upstart husband that associated with Ruben for many years. Only thing she's good for the barren bimbo. Excuse my crudeness there gentlemen, and Lady Katherine. Still, condolences to the Princess Nunnally for the loss of her sight and legs. At least Marianne did the one duty all mothers should adhere to do... protect their children. Now we have outdone ourselves again by creating The Gloucester, over 50% more powerful, more durability than ever before. Combined with the speediness of the Sutherland and Glasgow. Those chinks, sand people, burogois jerries, frogs and nancies twats can only dream of creating a Knightmare to rival what we have created. This will trump anything those williflower Clements come up with. Anything those Hindu worshipping bindi's envision. Or anything those greasy sissy eunuchs get a clue on with those toys they call Gun Rus. Britannic dreams for the stars. By golly we are going there. There is nothing that can get in our way. ...so to all of us at Britannic Corporation who have helped to get us this far. Thank You Enjoy the performance bonus you so fully deserve. Dwight Thaddeus Bruckner The Fifth, Chairman of Britannic Corporation Inc Gloucester Details Gloucester Details The fifth-generation RPI-209 Gloucester is a remodelled Sutherland with focus on close combat. Ordinary models are painted a flat, dull purple, but a few ranked-officers units are known to be custom painted. For example, Guilford's and Andreas Darlton's units sport a more vibrant deep-purple color scheme, while the elite Glaston Knights mostly retain the standard colors except for their shoulders and the sides of the head, which are blue. The cape on standard-model Gloucesters are a muted dark blue-grey, while those of Guilford, Darlton, and the Glaston Knights are more navy-blue. Design and Specifications Featuring enhanced hand-to-hand capabilities, in addition to standard Sutherland equipment, the Gloucester also uses a large jousting lance and, to further draw into a medieval knight's motif, is occasionally draped in a cape - Cornelia, her knight Guilford, and the Glaston Knights habitually equipped capes to their units, though General Andreas Darlton does not have one from what i have been told. The unique lance incorporates a set of expanding prongs on four sides that makes possible to trap and disarm enemy weapons. Combined with the Gloucester's high mobility, this fearsome weapon can be used to penetrate right into an enemy Knightmare's cockpit, killing the pilot and preventing him from escaping via the standard ejection system. During the Area 18 campaign, several Gloucesters were equipped with sand panels similar to those used by the Z-01 Lancelot (that piece of mash created by heckle and jackal) in the Battle of Narita. Furthermore, it can be fit with an optional Float System backpack, consequentially changing the machine designation to RPI-209FA Gloucester Air in the process. Exceptionally, the Glaston Knights units are said to equip two "Sattel Waffen" five-barrel missile launchers attached to the sides of the cockpits, while Guilford's Gloucester has been fitted with a pair of MVS stored in black scabbards on the sides of his Gloucester's cockpit. Very glad to see Guilford being equipped for the status that befits him. He served our family well in the tournaments over the years. Martin and Willibald put a lot of faith in him and he came through for us when he did. Why Martin has not arranged for the lad to be married to one of ours yet is something I cannot abide by for much longer! I must talk to Katherine about this when I see her next. It's about time she committed to someone while I am alive and my hernia is in check thanks to Willibald. I only have so many years until I join my brother Gerald in the next life. Variants Gloucester Cornelia Cornelia's Gloucester, known as the RPI-00/SC, is a custom model specifically customized and tailored to Cornelia li Britannia's skills as a high end Knightmare pilot and field commander. It differs from a normal Gloucester as it features two horn-like antenna arrays protruding from both sides of the headpiece, as well as a more ornamental waist armor. Its color is a lighter, more vibrant purple, and its cape is white, in order to distinguish itself from the regular Gloucester units. It also features enhanced hand-to-hand capabilities, in addition to standard Sutherland equipment, Cornelia's Gloucester normally uses a golden large jousting lance in combination with an assault rifle. The lance incorporates a set of expanding prongs on four sides that make it possible to trap and disarm enemy weapons. Combined with the Gloucester's high mobility and power, this fearsome weapon can be used to penetrate right into an enemy Knightmare's cockpit, killing the pilot and preventing them from escaping via the standard ejection system. I will say Her Highness Cornelia handles her altered Knightmare with much grace and velocity across the battlefields that it makes up for how she spent her first years playing guard for that harlot Marianne. Martin still remembers the arrogance she had during the San Diego Tourney when she was all in black and acting like she was better than anyone else. Well guess who won the war Marianne? Gloucester Glinda The RPI-209/G Gloucester Glinda is a variant of the Gloucester, The Gloucester Glinda is a Gloucester frame that will be modified for the Glinda Knights. Besides its lance and other regular Gloucester armaments, it will equipped with two powerful oscillating Maser Vibration Swords, but since using them consumes a lot of energy, it cannot be used in prolonged battles. A shame the Earl of Pudding still can't find a way of showing his 'genius' and actually sorting out a proper sword for our men and women in the armed forces. All that talent he has and all he has managed to produce is a few unique toys that have to be piloted by chosen personal. An Ace might be able to win battles, but proper supplies, equipment's and the required production are what win the wars our glorious nation fights in. That's why Brtiannic crops is where we are at, and why The Pudding Earl could only find service to the Kook in the head Second Prince. He may try to put on the charms with me. But is see through him. If he thinks Charles is not onto him. Well he's in for a good old blooding when the time comes. I can't wait to see my old friend show his sub children of what we Blood of Emblem children are made of. He has been the Emperor Britannia has deserved for a very long time and i and my family will serve him into the next world. Gloucester Special Forces Custom The RPI-209/PC Gloucester Special Forces is a variant of the Gloucester that to my knowledge from my contacts will be used within Britannia's ops division. From the word I hear is that it's one of Britannia's most selective of forces. Since its interior frame and OS will be customized, it's likely to be more highly efficient than the regular Gloucesters, although it possesses the same standard armaments. For some strange reason they have requested the Knightmare units to come completely in black armor along with purple on the shoulder armor, Factsphere face-plate, and also on the hip guards. Rather queer choice if I say so myself. Sounds like something out of one of those movies the Britannian army loves to sponsor to recruit youngsters via and make themselves look cool (Granted we get good exposure of our products via them). Though I most certainly could without that rather ghastly fellow who likes to blow things up using our stuff for his gaudy films. Gloucester Air Custom The RPI-209AFA/C Gloucester Air Custom is a machine of unknown affiliation since it was reported stolen from Britannic's main Knightmare production facility in New Sunderland. The unit was unregistered at the time of the theft, and any registration number has also been deleted. The rumoured Gloucester was suspected to equipped with a Float Unit (to which Britannic have adamantly denied). Meaning it was likely that only a person of high societal status is perceived to had access to it. Remind my assistant to fire everyone who worked on the project or on site of the warehouse where it was based. Or dock their wages down to the bare minimum if we can't. Bloody unions trying to make trouble for us again. They should have learned their lessons from what happened in Baltimore with that Euro Polish ruffian who ended up dead after he was caught importing drugs and women. Likely via the BEC company. That shut them up for a while. Euro Britannia Gloucester Gloucester Swordsman The Gloucester Swordsman is variation of the Gloucester used by knights of Euro Britannia. The Knights of St. Raphael Gloucesters are silver and purple while the Knights of St. Michael are white and red. Ashley uses a uniquely customized red Gloucester. As the name suggests, these Gloucesters are used by the knights instead use traditional swords over lances. For some reason I Can't seem to find a bloody picture of their units anywhere. Seriously what are we paying our PR department for? Then again i rather not be associated too closely with those Euro trash Knights. Think their too good for us the faux britannian nits. why Charles ever gave them the air to breath in our courts when we already had the sand people to do our work for us is beyond me. As long as they pile up the account sheets. Then it's enough business for me. Specifications Private Britannic Corporation Email "Well spoken father... well spoken. Though we are still lagging on securing contracts with the Chancellor. Whom from my contacts at court has been apparently in contact with the Einstein's Family over some projects he has approved of late. This cannot and will not stand father. Rumors are also flying that Steiner Konzern are in advanced production of some new Knightmares based on our Glasgow and Sutherland corebase. We need to arrange lawsuit against them if they are. I have not and do not give them permission to build off our wear. I have not spend all these years expanding our company just to be patronized by that oily git. A most uncivilized fellow that Wilber. If this is true father, then I suspect we have some industrial espionage or inside trading going on within our company. Not that we aren't aware of this tactic ourselves. The mechanisms of our Knightmare Units are supposed to be secured within the Vaults of The Bank of Britannia in the old capital Caerleon. You need to contact Duke Richard Asplund personally about this transgression. For he gave us full assurance on the reliability and security of his Bank's vaults. I bet his pudding faced son had something to do with it. He's always been rather loud about how so superior he is to our own scientists. The first day he came in skipping and smirking at how brilliant his genius was. All i ever saw was him causing at least two hacking incidents alone, because he was stupid enough to leave his login details in the open for any cleaner to see. Like Rueben used to do when he turned up pissed at our parties and sent his people snooping around. Rather sad when the memory of his skinny butt being thrown along with his suitcase onto the curb outside of The Royal KMF Technical Research Institute in Vancouver is fresh in my mind. Or it's likely to do with my old skunk haired friend Cynthia, wherever she is on that vessel we built for her. Haven't seen her hide around court or from my contacts in her department at the Aquarium in a while now. Rather amusing since she's supposed to be in charge of FIB and all homeland intelligence. You can bet she's stuffed with file cabinets wherever she is the trollop. Anyway we can talk more about this matter father tonight at Dinner. Sincerely, Duchess Helen Katherine Bruckner, Chief Executive Officer of Britannic Corporation" p.s Father, I have informed you about this matter time and time again. When I am to be wed and to Whom shall be decided by me and me alone! So quit trying to pawn me off like it is the old country. Besides, I may surprise you tonight if you behave yourself. I'm aware of my growing years, but I am still young enough to think for myself thank you.Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmares